


Angel on Fire

by brenderesa



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenderesa/pseuds/brenderesa
Summary: Collab with my babe girl, Harri. The story is also being posted on wattpad.https://www.wattpad.com/story/147411297-angel-on-fire-%E2%9C%A7-au-soniet-brenderesaBy Alita and Harri :)I hope you like it.





	Angel on Fire

[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550393): Now Or Never

 

The sun seeped gently, yet rather brightly through the window. The rays of light illuminating Sonya's dull white room, and casting shadows against the neatly organised furniture. The morning light cascaded down onto the blonde girl's face, making her pale skin shimmer and her eyes squint open, before being attacked by the harsh flares.

Sonya groaned lightly, the sound being the only thing heard in the room after an endless silence. She sat up and rubbed her eyes lazily, letting them adjust to the brightness that had taken over the once dark room.

The blonde stood up and stretched her back, cracking a couple bones during the action and sighing in pleasant delight.

She walks towards the bathroom and unlocks the door and discarding her oversized shirt and underwear, heating the water and walking into the shower. The liquid fell down her back and calmed her tense muscles, letting her relax for a short blissful moment before the water turned cold.

Sonya walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around her body, rinsing the water from her hair and walking towards the closet opposite her window.

The anxiety flowed through her body as soon as she was finished getting dressed. Sonya had analysed all the possible options of embarrassment today, and she hoped none of them would come true. If there was one thing she feared the most, it was making a terrible first impression.

There was a soft knock on the front door that startled the girl, who skipped down the stairs and walked towards the white surface. peeling the door open, someone threw their arms around her neck and squealed into her neck, making Sonya laugh.

"Good morning, sunshine! It's our first day as seniors here!" A very excited Teresa Agnes giggled while pulling her phone out, and recording her friend's reaction for Instagram Stories.

Sonya shrugged and closed the door behind Teresa, plopping herself down on a kitchen stool. A neutral look on her face. She wasn't as excited as her best friend, that was for sure.

"I have no idea why you're so excited, we don't know anyone there. And plus, it's just high school. Not a big deal." Sonya sighed with a tired look on her face.

The blonde felt sick. The idea of having to introduce herself in front of a new class she doesn't know gave her chills. She's not used to that stuff, she doesn't like to have this kind of attention over her, it is uncomfortable, and the thought of that made her tremble even more.

"You are so dramatic, all you have to do is say hi and your name and that’s it, no need to panic." Teresa speaks as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh yeah sure, not a big deal you say? Remember that time in third grade when—"

"—when you almost threw up after an oral presentation. Yes, Sonya, i remember. You don't have to always use that as an excuse, plus you're not in third grade anymore." Teresa rolled her eyes and grabbed a granola bar from one of the kitchen cabinets.

Sonya shrugged and took a deep breath. Teresa was trying her best to pass confidence to her friend, which she didn't seem to be succeeding on doing.The two of them left the apartment and got into the car on the way to a new stage in their lives.

__

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Teresa says putting her arm around Sonya's shoulders, while leaving the classroom.

"I almost shit myself in front of the whole class, Resa." The comment made Teresa laugh.

They went towards the cafeteria and sat down at the table as far as possible from the crowd. And it was when Sonya saw her, a beautiful girl across the room. Long hair with dreadlocks and a gorgeous brown skin. Teresa realized that her friend was staring too much and too long towards the girl, so she snapped her fingers to catch Sonya's attention.

"Earth calling Sonya!"

"I’m sorry i was just... She is so. . ." She stumbled in her words without breaking the gaze with the girl. There was something about her that it was so fascinating, Sonya didn’t know what it was. Maybe her eyes or maybe the way she laughs, but she knew that she could look at her face as long as possible.

"I think her name is Harriet or something. I'm not sure. She was late to the class and that's why she didn't made a huge introduction. But you were too busy on your phone to notice."

Sonya stared again, and finally the girl stared back. She gave a small and nervous smile, but the girl briefly broke their gaze and turned away to continue to talk with her friends.

"Maybe you should talk to her, she's damn cute." Teresa says looking to the girl.

"I'm not good at this, Tesa. and you know that..." She said, trembling a little. Sonya wasn’t good at talking to new people, let alone new and attractive people. One wrong word and she would turn as red as possible.

"Stop being a pussy, just go and say hi to her. The worst case scenario is her saying no."

"Okay. here i go." Sonya took a deep breath, got up and looked down to Teresa. “If this goes wrong i'm blaming you.”

“You go girl.” Teresa laughs and goes back to her meal.

Sonya tried to reunite all the confidence she could, and headed towards the beautiful girl. The brunette looked back at Sonya, making her blush without even arriving there. Their friends quickly realized Sonya's intentions and left the table, winking and smiling at the girl.

"Um, h-hi. . . I'm Sonya." She waved her hand and smiled, trying to keep her shit together. The brunette gazed back but didn't respond.

"I was staring at you and... I mean, not staring... Just looking ya know? Not in a creepy way at all... I mean, you are so beautiful and..." Her face grew hotter as she processed her own words. Dumb fuck. "What's your name?"

"Harriet." She said with no expression, glancing from her meal to Sonya.

The brunette couldn't deny it was slightly amusing to watch Sonya stumble on her words, it made her seem innocent and rather adorable. But at the same time, Harriet had no interest in taking interest in the girl, scared she would end up doing something she would later.

"I'm sonya." Nice move, Sonya. She thought, an embarrassed look falling upon her soft features as she fiddled with her hands.

Harriet glanced up at her again, an amused look twinkling in her eyes this time. She couldn't deny Sonya was beautiful. Her blonde locks fell perfectly around her shoulders— framing her face, and enhancing her enchanting, soft brown eyes.

"You already said that." Harriet leaned back in the chair, her lips turning up into a soft smirk.

"Yeah..." Sonya nervously laughed. "I was wondering if you would like to. . ."

Sonya stopped talking the moment she realized that something else had caught Harriet's attention. It was a girl. Her name was rachel. Sonya remembered her because she was one of the first ones to introduce herself in front of the class. She was as breathtaking as harriet but with pale skin, long, curled and ginger hair, wearing a blue dress that made her look like an angel. Fuck.

Sonya coughs with the intent to get harriet's attention back.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Nevermind. I'm sorry for interrupting." Sonya sadly turned around, and walked back to her table. Leaving an open mouthed, speechless and rather guilty Harriet behind.

"What a bitch!" Sonya sat down angrily, speaking a little bit louder than expected.

"Language ma'am!" Teresa said with a smirk. "Was it that bad?"

"I was giving my best to talk to her, and by that i mean embarrassing myself like the complete idiot I am, and she basically ignored me. Started drooling over that... Rachel girl." They both turned to gaze at rachel.

“Well, I have to be honest... Rachel is beautiful."

Sonya slapped her forehead.

“Whose side are you on?" She frowned at Teresa, who rolled her eyes and covered her head.

“This is our first day here, and she's not the only pretty girl in the school, okay? Don't worry about it, we'll meet a lot of hot girls, trust me. I'm actually looking forward to it."

Teresa gave her a bright smile and took a sip of her drink, and for a moment, Sonya was jealous of her beauty and personality, everybody loved her. She had dark and curled hair with two beautiful and expressive blue eyes, a smile so captivating that made everyone have butterflies in their stomach. people looked at her with wonder anywhere she passed by. While Sonya is a skinny, pale blonde girl that nobody noticed, and cared about. At least, that's how she feels.

looking down at the open book in front of her, Sonya hears rushed steps coming towards her. she looks up and see a girl getting close with an excited look on her face.

“Hello girls!" She chirped. "I’m ximena, and I'm here to invite you to a welcome party. It's going to happen this friday, at 8pm." Ximena handed them pamphlets, and Sonya realized that she looks a lot alike Harriet. "The address is in the pamphlet i gave it to you, and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. I hope to see you girls there! Bye." Ximena shifted around and approached more classmates to talk to about the party.

"Thank you!" Teresa responded, and looked down to the pamphlet. "What did i tell You? everything will work it out. We have a nice party to go, and I'm sure we'll meet new, and attractive people." Teresa said with a wink.

Sonya smiled, and went back to her book. Trying not to think about the most embarrassing moment she shared with her first crush from high school.

__

Harriet felt awfully bad about the awkward moment she shared with Sonya. She didn’t mean to be rude. The girl was nothing but nice, but she couldn’t help that her attention was all on Rachel - her ex-girlfriend. It had been a few weeks since they broke up. Harriet still felt the loss, and now she was sure that she wanted her back. She was willing to do anything to have her back, anything.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of her sister, Ximena. She sat down next to her, showing an exhausted face after inviting all of the new students to the welcome party at their house.

“What’s up with that shit face?” Ximena says, curiously.

“Look at her. She’s out there living her life like i was never part of it once.” Harriet says with a sad look on her face, pointing in rachel’s direction.

“Are you still on that?” She sighed. “You two broke up, it was a mutual decision. It wasn’t working, Harri. So please, move on.” Ximena was practically begging her sister to move on, it was painful to watch her like this.

Ximena always liked Rachel. She was a good girl, and a good friend. She intended to keep her friendship, even when things had gotten bad between her and Harriet. But she’d always known that Rachel wasn’t the right choice for her, it happened too fast and they were fighting all the time over the simplest of things. It was unhealthy for both of them.

Ximena had told Harriet that, but she was so blind by love, or the idea of love, that she decided to ignore even her sister. After their break, she spent the whole summer at home basically eating and watching tv shows on netflix, with Brenda and Minho trying to get her out of the bed every single day.

“The party is this friday, Bren and Min are going.And all of the new are students too. It will be nice, I promise. So please, remove that shitty ass face or i’ll beat the shit out of you. Love you, sis.” She gave her a kiss on her forehead and left the cafeteria, leaving Harriet lost with her own thoughts.

Harriet wasn’t ready to move on, she wants Rachel back.

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my babe girl, Harri. The story is also being posted on wattpad.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/147411297-angel-on-fire-%E2%9C%A7-au-soniet-brenderesa
> 
> By Alita and Harri :)
> 
> I hope you like it.


End file.
